I Say Yes
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had only ever wanted to have a normal life. Get married, have kids, go to work, nice friends...normal. Easier said than done...right? Wrong! In fact, it was really simple, well, most of it was. With a newly placed Marriage Law placed between her world and the magical world...what can she do though...life is no fairytale, and dreams don't come true...do they?
1. Chapter 1

**I Say Yes**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi had only ever wanted to have a normal life. Get married, have kids, go to work, nice friends...normal. Easier said than done...right? Wrong! In fact, it was really simple, well, most of it was. With a newly placed Marriage Law placed between her world and the magical world...what can she do though...life isn't a fairytale, and dreams don't come true...do they?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Lucius – Hermione/Draco**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"So we agree then..."

"I still think we're about to fuel the fires of a war."

A laugh filled the small room where three very different people sat, "The war is over, my dear, which is why we need to do this. Our kind is dwindling in number, what other choice were we left with?"

"There will be burnings!"

"No, we still have our Auroras, not harm will come to our kind, but we can no longer hide our world from theirs! It would be naïve of us to think that the Muggles hadn't noticed the goings-on over the past few years since the Tri-Wizard tournament that led up to the present."

"What of the Golden Trio then? What of Potter?"

"He recently became engaged to Arthurs youngest,"

"Then Granger?"

"I assume the two of you are planning to use her to get everyone in our world to agree without quarrel...correct?"

"Yes...and no..."

"Explain,"

"Come now Shacklebolt! Remember well, Hermione Granger is the Hero...well...one of the Heroes of our world, but she is also Muggleborn! She is from _their_ world, knowledgeable in our world and theirs!"

The man now identified as Shacklebolt, gave a small nod in understanding, "Yes, but what of Arthur's youngest son, Ronald Weasley?"

"What of him? His Muggle Studies is Nil."

"That's disappointing, but I wasn't referring to his Academic Scores, I meant Hermione and Ronald Weasley are an "item", yes?"

"No, they were together, but according to recent information, it lasted only a month. Granger was asked to teach next year at Hogwarts, requested specifically by McGonagall herself, and she agreed, once she finished her seventh year at Hogwarts, she will be the new Potions Professor, this didn't sit well with Weasley apparently, a yell and slap later and their separated."

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, sighed; he sat at his desk with his two advisors sitting in the two chairs across from him, a legal scroll lay out on his desk before him. One of said advisor's, was a young male in his later thirties, with dark skin and black silky hair that was, although brushed, messy, shadowing dark brown eyes from the world. Next to him was a gentle looking woman, with exposed smooth looking legs crossed in view of both men, showing off the beautiful lightly tanned flesh she had, long black hair fell over her shoulders in a single large curl and bright green eyes stared at the Minister in thought. Kingsley took the woman in with consideration before speaking, "How does this sit with you, Avaline?"

The woman smiled sadly, "I'm disappointed that, as your advisors, we couldn't come up with a better solution, but when I think about Blaise...my son is not what I would call a gentleman...while he treats ladies with respect, he is a player through and through, and since I'm against violence, beating it out of him is out of the questions, I had thought about sending him to an all boy Magical Institute...but he would never go for that, Draco is at Hogwarts and they've been friends since they could say 'Magic'. I want law to work, and not just because I want my son to stop playing with women, I am ashamed about the teachings of my son, that I took part in personally. He was brought up with _my_ beliefs, as I was brought up with my _mothers_. Pureblood marriages are a thing of the past; we were naïve to think such traditions could last through time. What's worse is that we have caused wars through time, between Purebloods and Muggles...Muggleborns...Mugglelovers...and the war we didn't finish, lasted through time...it took a toll on our children, and they paid the price, they fought this war, our war...forced too. I will never forgive myself for the things I've put my son through, and the way I brought him up..."

"...and you Tim?"

"I am ashamed to admit that I too am responsible for filling my sons head with the dark teachings of Salazar, he keeps silent about his opinions for the most part, however those feelings still linger and are passionate and strong. Theodore's distaste is evident in how he looks at them and speaks of them; I do fear that he'll become much more vocal though, once this law is passed. I do hope that this law will help him find his own thoughts...and not necessarily mine or my fathers."

"...then let us be the first to sign, we will send it to the Governors and then call Granger in first. She is the more reasonable among the three; the other two will sign once they see her own signature." Kingsley pressed his wand to the scroll, _"Subnotatio, Kingsley Shacklebolt,"_ His name appeared in a neat and magical script on the newly written decree.

"I only wonder of the Governors..." Avaline said as she made to grab her wand from inside her sleeve.

"Yes, well, I can think of one who won't be too pleased by this,"

"Cease your worry, Shacklebolt. Malfoy is a big boy, he'll get over it." Tim said in slight annoyance, watching as Avaline's movements slowed and she paused in the motion of signing.

Shacklebolt laughed, "True, and his son? How has Draco been fairing?"

Both advisors shared a look between one another, Avaline was the one to answer, "He has been frequenting my home more often than none, staying over a lot more often than he used to...and he's become much paler than normal...the divorce has definitely taken a _visible _toll on him. Cissy took off after the divorce was finalized and her marriage to Lucius annulled...and..."

Avaline stopped, not wanting to continue any further than she already had.

Tim rolled his eyes, "Lucius is acting like a brooding child, he's under house arrest, so e cant chase after Narcissa or Draco, and to make matters worse, he's found comfort in the contents of vinous beverages...alcohol."

"Where is...Narcissa?" Kingsley asked in curious wonder.

Tim shrugged, "Ava knows,"

Avaline gave a sad smile, "I'm afraid you won't find her..."

"We can always track her down, we can use-"

"No...you can't..." She interrupted, "No magic tracing can find her...if she doesn't have her wand...and since Cissy snapped hers..."

"_Great Merlin..."_ Tim whispered before a thick silence settled over the three of them.

Finally, Avaline moved the scroll in front of her and pressed her wand to it, _"Subnotatio, Avaline Zabini,"_

Time pulled his own wand out and pressed the tip beneath Avaline's magical signature. _"Subnotatio, Timothy Nott,"_

Kingsley rolled the scroll up and stood, "Get Granger, I will pay the Governors a visit before returning with each of their signatures."

**-x-x-x-**

Hermione laughed at Ginny who was kicking one of the garden gnomes that had decided to tear up her roses she'd plants in a pot out back that Harry had gotten for her.

Molly walked out with a small smile, one that never reached her eyes with the loss of one of her babies. The Weasley Burrow was much quieter with only one of the Weasley Twins, and it was indeed noticed. She called out to Hermione who turned and looked curiously at a beautiful woman who stood behind Molly. She stood out like a sore thumb in the Weasley household.

"This is Avaline Zabini, her son goes to Hogwarts same as you, in your year too."

Hermione already knew this, she knew the last name, and not many people in the magical world had that last name.

"She's here on Ministry business, strictly speaking, she's come to talk with you on behalf of Minister Shacklebolt."

Hermione gave a nod and followed the woman inside, "What was it you wished to talk to me about, Mrs. Zabini?"

"I am not authorized to have this conversation outside of the Ministry, I am under obligation by Minister Shacklebolt to bring you to him for a meeting concerning the signing of a law, we wish for you to sign the decree...seeing how you are raised of Muggles, and the brightest Witch of your age, we see it fit for you to see to this new law."

"Why should I go sign for the passing of a law? I'm not in association with the Ministry."

"A marriage law is currently retaining signatures, we would like for you to show your support and sign."

"Why would I do that?!"

"Because petty hate is going to cause our kind to go extinct. Purebloods are fewer and fewer, but we are too proud to admit to our foolishness. We will die...and Magic will cease to exist..."

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the sad and lost look on the woman before her, she sighed, "I'm not saying that I'll sign, but I will hear Shacklebolt out."

Avaline smiled softly, "That's all that we ask,"

In that moment, Hermione was one hundred percent positive that this woman standing before her had been where Blaise had inherited his charm from.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter one is DONE! So tell me what you guys think~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Say Yes**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi had only ever wanted to have a normal life. Get married, have kids, go to work, nice friends...normal. Easier said than done...right? Wrong! In fact, it was really simple, well, most of it was. With a newly placed Marriage Law placed between her world and the magical world...what can she do though...life isn't a fairytale, and dreams don't come true...do they?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Lucius – Hermione/Draco**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

What was she thinking!?

_Hermione Granger_

Her name lay on the parchment, scrawled neatly with the magic penmanship of the _Subnotatio_ charm, right beneath the signatures of the ministry officials, the Minister and the Ministers advisors. She had sealed the fates of all of the witches and wizards. She knew that Shacklebolt would try to obtain Harry and Ron's signature as well, but with her name in the list already signed, she also knew that they weren't necessary.

"...I can't believe I just did that."

"We are grateful that you did, Miss. Granger,"

Hermione turned and glared at Timothy Nott, "What is it that makes you so willing to sign this scroll and pass the Marriage Law? I know for a fact that Theodore isn't in a relationship, so wont he be under the influence of the law? Because, for your son to marry a muggle..." She smirked, something which was somewhat offset on her normally intelligent features, she didn't pull cocky off to well, "...she'd be your daughter-in-law…his children would be your grandchildren, they would be half-bloods...you and your family would be...oh, what was that word...ah, Blood-traitors!" She snapped.

Tim's eyes were wide with the shock of being verbally attacked by a little girl no older than his son, and her words had hit him hard. "You are right, Miss. Granger, as always...but I will learn to deal with it, what more can I do, what more can be expected of me?"

So that hadn't been what she'd expected, but then, not much had been going the way she'd planned as of lately. Hermione sighed, "It must be bad if you, Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini are going along with this, but be forewarned, if I find out that any harm has come to the muggles, or even the Witches and Wizards dragged into this, you will all regret the passing of this law."

Hermione apparated away without another word, leaving the three adults to contemplate the promise in her words, not completely sure of how genuine her threat was.

**-x-x-x-**

Hermione didn't return to her home, or return to the burrow; no, instead she was at the gates of Hogwarts, walking towards the school, she made her way inside and smiled in content. She had been coming to Hogwarts despite classes not being in session yet, since the end of the war, since the loss of Remus...Tonks...Fred...and her Potions Professor...Severus Snape...

"Back so soon, Miss. Granger? School doesn't start for another week,"

Hermione smiled, "Sir Nicholas, I just needed to get away from the world for a bit."

The ghost gave a sad smile, "Then I'll leave you to your thoughts," he bowed and left through a wall.

Walking towards the stairs, Hermione stared up at the ascending steps before walking. She made her way to the top of the castle, to the tower where two of the greatest wizards, greatest _men_ Hermione had ever known...had died...

Stopping at the door of the tower, she stared; she could still feel the presence of the Slytherin Prince. _"Professor..."_ She always came to this tower to think, but it rarely helped, she would see her professor lying on the floor, bleeding, dying...crying...

It had been the first time she'd seen him cry...and the last. She hated herself, because like the rest of the school, teachers included, she hadn't given him the time of day. "I'm no better than Voldemort..."

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration, Miss. Granger...could you not think of anyone else with a bad reputation to compare yourself with? Bellatrix Black perhaps?"

Hermione turned sad eyes to her professor and Headmistress, McGonagall. "He was the only one I could think of," she confessed, "still though..."

McGonagall sighed as she stepped closer to the girl, "May I ask what brought on this diverse comparison between you and...Voldemort?"

"Professor Snape...he was used by most, if not everyone...Headmaster Dumbledore...Voldemort...even the students at Hogwarts..."

"I hardly think-"

"We did!" Hermione interrupted her new Headmistress. "We did the same to all of our Professors though, even our Parents, and our Siblings...We are selfish...but...you know...he wasn't." Hermione sat down in the spot where Snape had been attacked by Nagini, where he had died; tears started falling from her eyes, a curse she was content to deal with every time she visited the tower. "He fell in love...there is no crime in that, he was bullied and hurt, he became lost, he had Voldemorts word that no harm would come to Lily...Voldemort lied. Professor Snape realized his mistake...it was trust...he should never have trusted anyone..."

McGonagall frowned, "What do you mean, Dumbledore saved-"

"NO!" Hermione yelled, more tears falling from her now closed eyes, "No...I respected Dumbledore, and in some ways...I still do...but when Snape went to Dumbledore, he pleaded for Lily's life, and like Voldemort, Dumbledore said he would make sure nothing happened to her, but like I said, she was killed, and Snape had been the one to find Lily, James...and Harry...the child Lily had given her life for."

McGonagall wanted to say something, to comfort the girl before her, but nothing she said would be able to reach the girl, because she knew that none of her words would matter. She didn't know the Potions Master nearly as well as Hermione did, in fact, she was sure that, at this point, Hermione, Harry and Ron were probably some of the only few who knew him so well, perhaps even Draco Malfoy, but she was seriously starting to doubt that Dumbledore had even known him.

"Snape swore to protect Harry, but when he saw Harry for the first time in ten years, well...ten years' worth of sorrow came crashing down on his shoulders. Then he saw his eyes, it was his childhood all over again. James in body; that was what caused most of his hatred towards Harry, but it was his eyes that he'd see at the end of the day, those eyes reminded him of what he'd lost, and why he was doing what he was doing. It was for Lily...and then it was for Harry...for Ron...for me...and for the rest of the students at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that he could never forgive James, and he felt that Lily would never be able to forgive him...I realized, unconsciously...that he had become protective of us..."

"How so?"

"In our third year...he shielded me from...Remus...when he transformed...he was always helping us, in his own way...he was always watching out for us...but there was nothing in it for him, it was all for Hogwarts, his students, Lily...and Harry." Hermione finished, tears streaming down her cheeks as she recalled his memories and let them play out in her own mind. She, Harry and Ron had all seen the memories...and she had even gone as far as to keep the tears he'd shed in a small bottle, sealed and conserved in a crystal vial that hung around her neck.

"You seem to know more about Severus than I ever did, I am ashamed to admit that I never fully trusted him, even after his death I didn't...but..."

"I think it was the walk..."

"Excuse me?"

Hermione smiled sadly, trying to wipe away her tears, "...he had an evil walk..."

McGonagall gave a light chuckle, though it lacked the cheer implied. "Let's go speak on different topics, perhaps I can talk with you about the Potions Position, I wanted to have a word with you anyways."

Hermione nodded and stood, leaving with McGonagall, neither noticed the shadowed figure watch them from a far with sad and heartbroken eyes.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Next chapter brings Kagome in! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Say Yes**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi had only ever wanted to have a normal life. Get married, have kids, go to work, nice friends...normal. Easier said than done...right? Wrong! In fact, it was really simple, well, most of it was. With a newly placed Marriage Law placed between her world and the magical world...what can she do though...life isn't a fairytale, and dreams don't come true...do they?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Lucius – Hermione/Draco**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

Ron and Harry both stood in the Minister of Magic's office, neither spoke a word as they both just stared at the name on the scroll which lay before them on the table.

"How do we know she really did this? I mean...signed..._this_..." Harry pointed to the scroll.

Ron nodded, "Could be a fraud signature!"

Tim rolled his eyes ad he listened to the two saviors go back and forth between one another over how the Golden Trio's only female member couldn't _possibly_ think through a situation on her own without _their_ guidance, and say-so. He had to say, he was thoroughly impressed with the young woman, or, girl...she had kept her head throughout their meeting, and thinking over all the possibilities, she decided that the best course of action was the one that he and Avaline had already come to.

"We will leave you boys with the scroll, and take our lunch break now." Tim said as he stood and extended his hand to his partner.

"..." Avaline took the hand and stood up, standing beside Tim with a cold look directed straight at the younger boys. "Just so you know, we _don't_ need your signatures...Miss. Granger will be playing a larger role than that of one of our supporters, so you are not needed...we merely wished for you to know of where the Magical World stood at this moment...and where it was heading."

With that, the two left with a slightly disappointed Shacklebolt following after them.

Ron watched the door shut behind the three Ministry officials, and sighed, "You can't forge a magical signature, anyone with two cents a mind knows that."

"Someone paid attention to Hermione," Harry laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes as he took the scroll in his hand and fell back on the chair behind him.

"No, I paid attention in charms. A magical signature uses the signers magic seal which can't be replicated due to the fact that the seal is in the magic of the signers wand, mixing the unique core of the wand with the users own magical ability and energy."

Harry frowned, "I didn't know you listened to Professor Flitwick..."

"...only that day..."

Harry frowned before realization hit him, "That was the day you asked Hermione out..."

Ron pocketed his hands and shrugged, "Yeah..."

Harry sighed, "What are you going to do?"

Ron looked at the paper and frowned, "I know what I'm going to do; you can go first..."

Harry nodded, "Right...okay," he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the parchment, _"Subnotatio, Harry Potter,"_

He turned to Ron and expected him to do the same thing, but when Ron turned and started for the door, he called out to him, "Why are you signing?"

"I had already decided that I wouldn't sign...not for something like this...but I wasn't about to let my decision mess with yours."

Harry looked shocked to say the least, and watched as Ron left the room.

It could definitely be said that Ronald Weasley wasn't the brains of the Golden Trio, but he knew his friends, and well enough at that to make intelligent decisions concerning them.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 Weeks Later)**

**Japan, Tokyo**

**Sunset Shrine**

**Higurashi Family**

Souta Higurashi sat with his sister in front of the TV, watching the news as they talked about the large abundance of Owls flying around the globe in every direction imaginable.

"What's up with that?"

Kagome shrugged, "Some type of Global Warming thing, I guess..."

"_**Ahh~!"**_

"**Mom?!"**Both Souta and Kagome stood and ran outside to where their mother could be found lying on the grass, the broom she'd been holding a moment ago lay uselessly to her left as she looked horrorstruck, pointing ahead at what had obviously frightened her.

Kagome followed her mom's finger and frowned, a barn owl was on the grass looking pointedly at them, a tube of some kind was gripped tightly in its talons and as it stood on one leg, and held the other at, Kagome could only think of how weird things had been happening a lot more frequently since her travels down the well stopped. She knew demons existed, but even in the past, owls were never an issue...on another note, she couldn't feel a single demon around her, so while they do exist, she was sure they had learned to _blend in_ so to speak. Walking up to the owl, she heard her mother cry out for her to not get to close, _be careful_, she said. _'I've fought off hoards of demons five hundred years in the past, why should I be careful? It's an owl...what could it possibly do that a demon or worse hasn't?'_ Of course, she didn't _voice_ her thoughts; she did however, grab the tube and pull off the top.

"What is it?"

Kagome tilted the tube and a rolled up piece of paper fell from the casing. "Looks like a...letter..."

Souta ran up to her and looked at the owl which was still looking at her, blinking every so often as it looked at his sister. "So people still use this method?"

"...um, I think you are confusing owls with carrier pigeons..." Kagome turned the letter over and noted the red was seal with Two **M**'s halfway overlapping each other. "...candy company?"

Rai walked over to her kids and frowned, "I'm sure it's not from the candy company."

Kagome shrugged, breaking the seal, she rolled out the letter and read out loud the contents:

"_Dear, Miss. Higurashi, Kagome_

_You have been cordially invited to participate in a conception event which will be taking place all around the world. You are among the few Muggles with which the trust of our world has been entrusted. Enclosed, you will find a detailed document of the past proceedings of our world which will appear as nothing more than a blank piece of parchment to anyone whose eyes it was not spelled to be seen by._

_It should be mentioned that your secrets are well kept in the Ministry of Magic, like ours...so in our confidence, we are choosing to trust you with our secrets. Let it be known that if you betray our trust, we will make it known to your kind, the secrets that you yourself harbor. Consider this when you reply to the later epistle enclosed._

_Sincerely Signed,_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

_Witnessed By,_

_**Avaline Zabini**_

_**Timothy Nott**__"_

Souta frowned, "That sounds like a threat!"

"That sounds...familiar..."

Kagome and Souta turned to their mother, both question silently what it was that she meant.

"Oh, the...the Ministry of Magic, it sounds...familiar. I don't know why, but I can't help but think I've heard of it before..." Rai looked to be in thought, her eyes clouded in concentration as she thought back over the years to when or where she might have over heard the name of such a Ministry, but to no avail.

"I'm sure it'll come back to you,"

Souta scoffed, "Read the other thing!"

"There isn't anything," she shook the letter, "One piece of paper, and there was nothing else in the tube either. See...ah!" She looked in the tube and frowned. A rolled up document, was still inside, and the tube was considerably heavier than previously.

"Must have been magic..." Souta said with a deadpanned look.

Rai sighed, "Let's take this inside..." she ushered her youngest inside with Kagome following close behind. Kagome stopped at the door and turned to the Owl, whistling, she was unsure if it would hear her, or follow at that, but when the Owl gave her a look, she felt as if it were thinking along the line of 'Really? Do I look like a dog?' before it followed her inside.

"Really Souta," Rai started, "after all that your sister has been through, a world of Magic is the least surprising thing I've heard of."

Souta laughed, "Not as surprising as her adopting a fox demon?"

Kagome frowned, "Oh hush, I don't even know where he is, he should be home by now."

Souta looked out the window and frowned, "If you were a fox demon, and still getting used to the city that you would be living in for who knows how long...and you saw a large flock of owls fly over that city...what would you do?"

Kagome felt a headache and turned to her brother, "Can you go find him?"

"Right, right..." he left back through the door, and Kagome and Rai sat down.

"I won't be able to see the words on the document, dear, so maybe you should read it and then you can tell me the roundabout version later. I'll go make some tea..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I never seem to have any difficulty writing this story, lol I didn't have my journal, so it didn't go exactly as I'd written in my book, but I'll fit that into the next chapter.**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

**LIST**

**Rated M For Manicure – X**

**A Moment In Time – X**

**The Last to Know – X**

**Shine on Me – X**

**The Girl You Left Behind – X**

**Accidentally In Love – X**

**Stay Alive – X**

**I Am Shades of Life – X**

**The Shadow Bender – X**

**I Say Yes – X**

**My Dirty Little Secret – I'm staring at it...still...**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


End file.
